One Sweet Day
by swt xbytchy bebz
Summary: A/U-Relena, Hilde, Dorothy, Catherine & Merian have all run away to pursue different lives. Living together, and the best of friends, they are a secret, elusive group known as The Destined Angels. However, they cross paths with Gundam pilots due to a ne
1. The Runaway Angels and Their Stories

**Author's Notes****:** Merian's A-L-I-V-E in this ficcie!! …ya heard? This is a little bit AU…just another What If…with a twist.

!! A whole lotta couples !! pretty much all non-yaoi/yuri…but I did add a couple of OC's that are homosexual (what can I say? One of my best guy-friends who happens to be gay and the nicest male on earth, happens to love G-Wing)

Relena, Hilde, Catherine, Dorothy, and Merian have all runaway for their own personal reasons. To try to get away from their past. The Gundam pilots. And all their pain. But it's not as easy as it seems; they **knew** it wouldn't be. And now things have gotten even more complicated—after three years of running, the girls find themselves reunited with the five Gundam pilots…and it's **not** pretty… 

R/R!!!!! (although I honestly doubt I wont get any reviews for this one—it's not my best)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anythingL—except for my own made-up characters…so don't sue!!!

On with the story!!

**One Sweet Day**

-Chapter One: The Runaway Angels & Their Stories-

**                  _!! Buzz Buzz !!_**

****

Relena groaned inwardly at the sound that always managed to jerk her awake from a divine dream.

Lazily, the blonde 20-year old reached over and smacked the snooze button, then snuggled into her bed, once more.

But something, or rather **someone**, wouldn't let her go back to sleep. 

"C'mon Lena…get up, it's already 7 o'clock…" Relena heard her Chinese friend, Merian say, shaking her awake.  

Reluctantly, Relena obliged to her friend's light command, sitting up on her bed, trying to rub the sleep out of her eyes. 

Hilde groaned aloud, dragging herself out of bed, grumbling something like, "Morning's are such bitches." 

Dorothy laughed bitterly at that, remarking, "**Life** is a bitch, my dear…all five of us know that all too well."

"Too true…" Merian agreed, quietly. 

"But we have to deal with it…" Catherine said.

"Yeah, we know, and that's an even **bigger** bitch. Dealing with it…" Hilde repeated, as she began to help make the beds. 

"Easier said than done," Relena murmured with a sigh. 

"Hey…let's not get into our semi-depressions right now, okay? It's Friday remember? **TGIF**!! Whaddya want for breakfast?" Catherine exclaimed, trying to compress the tension in the air.

It worked. 

Hilde's face brightened and she practically yelled, "Ooh! I want! I want!!" The young Spanish descendent dashed after Catherine, who was exiting their room, planning on to make breakfast. Merian trailed behind, but at a much slower pace than Hilde. 

Dorothy didn't follow. The blonde, mischievous, vixen held her towel in one hand, and her clothes were laid out, already. "I'm going to take a shower, Lena…tell the others if they finish making breakfast before I end my shower, that they can start to eat without me."

Relena nodded. "I will…and please don't use up all the warm water, Dorothy."

Dorothy laughed. Last time she had done that, War World III almost broke out—Merian and Hilde were furious, and Catherine and Relena were dragged in when they tried to calm them down. Merian and Hilde had accused Relena and Catherine of "taking Dorothy's side" which nearly blew over to a huge fight amongst the five. All five them then realized soon afterward that they were acting like fools, fighting over something silly. In the end, they all reconciled and exchanged hugs. 

"I won't, Rel," Dorothy promised, she too, exiting the room.

                  Relena sighed. 

She looked around the room, and smiled reflectively. 

This was their home.

For the past three years it was their home to every one of the girls.

They had so many memories in their beloved apartment and shared so many secrets between each other.

Relena was so grateful to meet have Hilde, Merian, Catherine, and Dorothy in her life—without them, she wouldn't have stayed sane for the past few years.

Their apartment was significantly larger than the others in the building, since the girls could afford it. But to five stubborn girls, it wasn't large **enough**. 

It was a simple apartment; there was a large kitchen (for an apartment room, at least), living room, and small workroom off to the far side of their home, and one bathroom—which they often fought for.

The friends slept in the same room every night. Catherine and Dorothy slept in bunk beds, Hilde and Relena and slept together in a queen size bed, and Merian slept solitary in her separate twin-sized bed. (Hilde and Merian could never sleep in the same bed; for sure they'd kill each other for bed space and the covers.)   

The apartment had only one master bedroom, and so all the girls were able to sleep together in that one room. 

But they didn't really mind much, even if they annoyed the hell out of each other every so often. All five them were like sisters, like a big family—no one could deny that.

When they first started "working", The Council dubbed them with the given name, The Destined Angels (T.D.A for short, or more simply, just The Angels).

                  The Council was a highly confidential society that the girls worked for.

They were spies.

They didn't really know **how** it happened, though…

It just did.

They had received a message saying to arrive at a certain area at a particular date for "special meeting." Of course, the group of friends were skeptical at first, but their curiosity and adventurous sides got the better of them and they went. 

They arrived right on time, and the next thing they knew, bullets were flying at them.

Dodging every one of them, the girls managed to jump the 5 guys who were shooting at them and demanded why the hell they were shooting at them.

It was a test.

They found this particular information out, minutes after they captured the assassins.

And they had passed.

Somehow, that was their initiation to work for The Council as some of the top best spies in the league. 

When they found out, they were befuddled and confused, and they went home after the "Messengers" left. Life went by as usual, almost as if that night never happened, but then one not so special day, they got another anonymous letter giving them their first "mission." And that was the start of it.

That all happened two and a half years ago.

                  Relena sighed at the thought, thinking how the past three years seemed to be long ago.

It was three years ago that that they all left.

Three years.

Hilde abruptly left Duo and their small business without explanation. But the other Angels knew that it was because she was afraid. 

Afraid to fall in love. And she felt guilty for not keeping her promise to her first love, who had died in battle during a battle for the sake of the ESUN. And her. She promised to Gary Dominguez that she'd never forget him…**never**…

Gary had just turned 17 when he was killed.  

Hilde decided to join OZ a year afterwards, in memory of her Gary. She never thought she could ever fall in love again, not with Gary dead. 

But she did.

She fell for the braided baka and she felt so ashamed. Not only did she fall in love with Duo Maxwell…but she had also made with him. 

Guilt washed over Hilde, and two days later, she ran away.

Catherine, Relena, and Dorothy tried to assure countless number of times that she had nothing to be ashamed of, and that Gary, from what they've heard about him, wouldn't have wanted her to live her life all alone, without love.

Merian, on the other hand, wasn't as understanding. She, herself, died in battle, or was thought to have died, but had survived. She didn't know how, she just woke up in a field of flowers [**A/N** yea, I changed the fact she was buried], and was completely alone and confused. 

And then she remembered the battle.

Wufei… 

She came to the assumption later on that she was probably in just deep coma during that time when everyone thought she was "dead." At first, Merian had no idea how long she was in coma, but she then came to conclusion that it was 2 months since her "death."

Merian decided to remain "dead" for some time, so not to bring any attention to her.

She was always the independent type. She trained for nearly more than 2 years by herself when she finally decided to reunite with her husband.

She found out that Wufei was one of the commanding officers in the Preventers HQ, when she got there, what she saw nearly destroyed her whole being.

Merian caught sight Wufei, no doubt about it, and he was working with Sally Po; [**A/N** sorry peeps, but I'm not a very big fan of dear old Sally] an old-looking bitch that kept on touching her Wufei, quite intimately. She was touching **her** damn husband!!

And Wufei didn't even push her away.

The Chinese beauty was, to say the least, shocked.

Angered.

And hurt.

Normally, she would've stalked over, not bothering to hide her rage, and demand the woman to fuck off, but then Merian remembered:

I'm supposed to be dead… 

Merian had fought back tears and swiftly left the Preventers HQ, one distinct line from her wedding lingering in her mind: _Till death do us part…_

And in Wufei's mind, she **was** dead. Never to come back. To be gone forever.

So what was the point of coming back to life if he doesn't **want** me to come back to life? Merian had thought as she jumped into a car, the tears she forced down, finally dropping from her eyes. 

That was the reason why she couldn't relate to Hilde in her situation…how could she with all the pain she felt towards her situation with Wufei? It was even more painful than if were to Wufei slowly killing her by his own hands. 

Merian never thought she could feel such pain. She never thought there was such sorrow and hurt so unbearable.

                  Catherine ran away too, when Trowa had chosen Midii as his own.

She knew it was rather cowardly and selfish, but she just couldn't stand seeing their damn relationship unfold.

It had annoyed and hurt the hell out of her.

It was strange, during the past 2 years that she knew Trowa, Catherine had never really questioned her love for Trowa. She felt something whenever she was close to him and she assumed it was just a type of love for a brother—she reminded her so much of her Nick: young and quiet. 

But then, Midii showed up, and Catherine watched as Trowa fell for the girl right before her eyes.

And she suddenly found herself in pain at the thought of Trowa never looking at **her** in that light. He only looked at Catherine as a friend, a sister. And Catherine, unpredictably, found that that just wasn't enough. 

It was during those times, that Catherine finally realized she loved Trowa Barton.

And it was **not** just brotherly love. It was one of those, can't eat, can't sleep, can't live, over the hill. type-of-love. [**A/N** I doubt that's how the line goes, but it's 6:30 in da morning, don't feel like checking it]

So she left. 

She packed up her things, and left a note to everyone saying she was off to follow her life-long dream to perform and become a huge star in Hollywood. She also added at the end, after signing her name, to keep the letter safe because her signature might be worth something in the future, for a humorous effect, so that they wouldn't suspect she left for other reasons.

She hoped that they didn't.

Especially Trowa.

                  Relena and Dorothy left together. 

They were close friends then, and still to this day, they're close as ever. They had conversed numerous times of their sorrows and pains, and admitted they both thought of running away to pursue a more carefree life. 

And one night, they decided to act upon those dreams. 

It was a more of a last-minute thing. They had packed everything of importance to them, a few clothes, all their money, and the next hour, they were on a plane to England.

They too, had left a note. It simply said:

_We've left. We doubt we shall ever come back, so don't bother waiting. Don't go looking for us._

_~R&D_

Both blondes knew they would try to search for them, but they had obtained a lot of the Gundam pilots' skills and learned how to make a new identity for themselves. 

They were now known as Dora Corona and Rena Diamond to passerbyers and people that didn't know them as well as the other T.D.A.s did. 

                  Ironically, it was in England that all five of them met.

In a quaint restaurant, they had met up with each other, unexpectedly, and they all soon learned their various connections to a particular Gundam pilot.

It was there that they had first exchanged stories in together.

It was there that they decided to stay in others' company.

And it was there that they became friends, and eventually a family. 

                  Hilde, Catherine, and Merian, like Relena and Dorothy, also changed their names in due time.

Hilde changed her name to Hillary Schlitz.

Catherine was now called Katie Blossom.

And Merian was known as Mae Chung.

These five were The Destined Angels—average bitches by day, elusive spies by night.

Hilde always described herself and the T.D.A.s by that one line.

                  Aside from The Council, only one other person knew of their true identities.

Oscar (nickname: Ozzie) Wright. 

He was a suave, smooth talking, and hot son-of-a-bitch, who always knew somehow, how cheered up the girls. 

He too was a part-time worker for The Council. That's how the girls met him. He had led them to a separate room to meet their director, whom the girls called Sensei. Ozzie's other job was at this club called Insomnia—his older brothers owned it. 

Ozzie was also the one who helped them find jobs. It was a difficult task for the girls because either the pay or work hours were unsuitable, or people often thought they were "suspicious looking" and there was no way in hell any of them would work in a whorehouse.

Insomnia was a place that was open during the day and night hours. So it was convenience for the girls, especially with their new job as spies. The cool thing about the club was that regardless if it was light out or not, inside it was always night. 

There was an upper level that was somewhat of a lounge/waiting room, with a small bar. The lower level was a different story. Stairs on the first floor led to a large room, almost as big as a baseball field. It was always very dim in that room, for some celestial theme. There were only the occasional lights and of course, glow-in-the-dark glue stick and such that provided light. It had a very exciting air throughout the whole room. 

It was called the Boom Box—many, including the girls, called the room. Because it always played loud, but good music, and there was lots and lots of dancing throughout the whole night/day.  

Oh, and I forgot to mention…

Ozzie?

He was gay. 

But the girls loved him to bits. 

Merian, **especially**.

It could be seen that Ozzie and Merian had a definite bond. Merian 95% of the time avoided the male population whenever possible, but she never cared about it whenever it came to Ozzie. Ozzie could walk into the bathroom, with her naked in it, she wouldn't care. 

Ozzie was like an older brother that none of the girls ever had.

                  One thing about Ozzie that probably made all five of the girls admire him so, was his knowledge of a lot of things. 

Most would've never thought Ozzie was very "deep" person, but he had an incredible insightful side to him.

He once told the T.D.A.s, "The Council may call you The Destined Angels, but to me, you five are better off called The Runaway Angels."

**A/N** yeah, I know I changed Hilde's nationality—but I dunno…Hilde just strikes me as someone that came from Spain. She reminds me of a gypsy…but how I'd explain her last name? (which is obviously German) She's ¼ German—her mom from Spain, and her dad part German and part Spanish, making her ¾ Spanish and ¼ German. Simple, no? ^^

 Catherine and Trowa are not brother and sister in this thing…but she does have a brother—it's not Trowa, though. The brother will be introduced in later chapters, I promise you.

I'm **SORRY**!! I know this is a pretty crappy chapter, but the following chapters will be better…R/R!!!!!!!****


	2. The Assignment

**Author's Notes****:** Merian's A-L-I-V-E in this ficcie!! …ya heard? This is a little bit AU…just another What If…with a twist.

!! A whole lotta couples !! pretty much all non-yaoi/yuri…but I did add a couple of OC's that are homosexual (what can I say? One of my best guy-friends who happens to be gay and the nicest male on earth, happens to love G-Wing). Catherine and Trowa aren't brother and sister in this thing…

Relena, Hilde, Catherine, Dorothy, and Merian have all runaway for their own personal reasons. To try to get away from their past. The Gundam pilots. And all their pain. But it's not as easy as it seems; they **knew** it wouldn't be. And now things have gotten even more complicated—after three years of running, the girls find themselves reunited with the five Gundam pilots…and it's **not** pretty… 

R/R!!!!! (although I honestly doubt I wont get any reviews for this one—it's not my best)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anythingL—except for my own made-up characters…so don't sue!!!

On with the story!!

One Sweet Day 

-Chapter Two: The Assignment-

                  The Destined Angels had just finished a hearty breakfast, relaxing and without any tension.

Unfortunately, for them, the carefree atmosphere wouldn't be lasting the morning.

Minutes after they had finished cleaning up after themselves and getting fully clothed, the phone rang.

"I'll get it!!" Hilde called out to the others, reaching over to pick up the receiver. "Hello?" the 20-year old spoke into the phone.

"Good morning, Hilde. I hope you and the rest of the girls are ready to work…" the voice on the other replied.

Sensei…

"Hello, Sensei. What's the trouble?" Hilde said, and Relena, Dorothy, Catherine, and Merian's heads turned Hilde's way, each listening intently.

"The same as always, Hilde…you and the T.D.A.s have another assignment. Arrive at the office at 1000 hours. Is that clear?" Sensei told her.

Hilde nodded. "Understood."

"Good...And **please** don't be late. This meeting is extremely important."

Hilde smirked. "So what else is new?"

She heard Sensei laugh light-heartedly. "Point taken, Hilde…I must get going, now…my superiors demand I go over endless pages of worthless facts for today's meeting. I trust you'll tell the others about the meeting. Take care."

"Bye…" Hilde murmured, hanging up the phone. 

Looking up, she was greeted with four inquiring stares from her close friends.

In response to their looks, Hilde simply told them, "We're wanted."

~*~

                  "So what do you think they want now?" Dorothy asked aloud as she and the others drove off towards the warehouse office.

Catherine shrugged. "Who knows? We never do, not until last minute, usually. It's The Council's damn way to try to test us, or whatever…"

"Utter bullshit…" Hilde remarked. "They know we always get the job done, regardless of anything that comes our way, so why bother testing us so many freakin' times?! I swear, that organization is really getting on my nerves…"

"At least it pays," Dorothy said.

Relena made a slight tutting sound. "I suggest that you don't go around telling that to The Council, Hilde…"

Hilde rolled her eyes, "Yes, **Mother**..." 

"Slut," Relena retorted.

"Bitch."

"Skank."

"Ass-kisser."

"Crazy bitch."

"Hilde, Rel…" Merian cut in, a hint of exasperation in her voice.

"Sorry…" both girls said in unison. 

Catherine sighed. "Dorothy…can you please go easy on those turns. I'm trying **not** to spill my frappuccino mocha…it's hard enough as it is…"

"Sorry, Cathy…but I never was the easy-going type," Dorothy retorted.

All four other girls laughed. "Ya got that right!" they all exclaimed.

~*~

                  Heero was losing patience.

They all were.

They were waiting for about 4 hours already for their new "partners" to arrive so they could meet and start working on the mission at hand. 

And they still weren't here, yet.

All five of the Gundam pilots wondered just what the hell were taking them so long, anyway…

Heero heard Duo sigh. "I'm borrred!!" he complained in a childish matter. [A/N Duo is just SO kawaii!!]

"Shut up, baka," Wufei demanded from his seat. He waasnt in the mood for listening to Duo's constant chatter.

"Well, excuse me for acting like a human being…" Duo retorted. He sighed again. "I'm sure as hell rather be home on a date with Laura, [**A/N** duo's new girlfriend] then be stuck in this boring-ass place. This meeting should've been over wit' about 2 hours ago!" 

"Hn…" Heero grunted.

"Now guys, we're going have to be patient a little bit longer. After all, Ms. Gibbons did say we arrived earlier than expected," Quatre reasoned. 

It was true, when they got to Australia, Ms. Gibbons, the director of this whole session, was surprised to see them arrive so early. She had told them that it was nice to see their eagerness to start the mission ASAP, although, she said, that the meeting would not be scheduled to be earlier, and even if they were to do so, her people would **not** arrive any earlier than they were expected to.

They wouldn't allow it.

So they were left to wait in a desolate room, completely void of color or any homey touches. Just gray walls with gray floor and a metal table with metal chairs. The only thing seemingly nice about the room was that it was well lighted.

Trowa glanced at his watch. It read exactly 10 o'clock. Looking up at the others, he told them, "It's nearly time…"

~*~

"Hey Ozzie! Sensei! How's it goin'?" Hilde greeted the two individuals, as she and the other Angels entered the office.

Ozzie, as usual, greeted his 5 favorite girls with a warm grin. Normally, he would've also exchanged hugs and hellos with his Angels, but now was not the time, he knew.

"You're 2 seconds late, ladies," Sensei murmured to them, in a somewhat humorous way.

"We're sorry, Sensei, but we had some trouble with the cops," Dorothy informed the elderly woman.

Sensei's eyebrows shot up. "Oh?"

Catherine nodded. "Yup, as a result of Dorothy's hazardous driving, no less…"

They watched as their mentor laughed quietly and then her expression becoming serious again. Sensei got up from her seat, and without a word, walked toward the exit of her office. 

Immediately everyone followed.

~*~

                  "So what's the deal, Sensei?" Hilde asked once they entered a dull, colorless room, much like the ones that could be seen on those TV Police shows when they brought in suspects for interrogation. The only thing different was that mirrors covered each wall.

"You'll see in due time, my child…" Sensei told her. "For now, wait here for a few minutes…"

"Yes, Sensei," Relena said nodding as she and her friends watched the elder dark-haired woman leave the room.

"Hm…something's definitely not right…there's a lotta negative vibes in the air," Catherine remarked, seriously.

Merian nodded. "I know…" She turned to Ozzie who stood next to her, and asked, "Do you know anything about this "meeting", Ozzie?"

Instantly, Ozzie tensed up, but stood his ground. "Sorry, Mer, my lips are sealed on this one…" All five pouted at him and he remarked, "Hey, don't worry…just wait some, you'll find out soon enough…" 

Ozzie wished he could say something, anything, to warn them of what was to come in the next few minutes, but he couldn't. Sensei promised him not to, regardless of anything, and Ozzie Wright always kept his promises.

"You five better get comfortable. God knows how long this meeting will be," the 20-year old male stated.

~*~

"Gentlemen…" spoke a voice. The Gundam pilots glanced up to find Ms. Gibbons at the door. "It's time…" she told them. Turning at her heel, she commanded lightly, "Follow me…"

And the five did as they were told.

~*~

                  "My fucking God…what's with the freakin' mirrors, yo?" Hilde noted, staring at her reflection. She looked like utterly crappy! That day she wore something casual, as she always did, a black, oversized, Ekoe shirt that was half tucked into her dark-blue jean capris, the short sleeves rolled up to make it look like a sleeveless shirt. She wore all this with her favored blue and white Nike's. On her right side of her arm, a small tattoo could be seen—it was of an well-designed, yet very simple, black cross, thorns and roses wrapped around it. Hilde didn't know what the fuck she was thinking going out like that.

                  Relena, for her part, also began to stare at herself. And she too could only think of one thing looking at the turquoise-eyed 20-year old staring back at her: _I look like hell_. She wore a baby pink dress that went down mid-thigh, a dainty ribbon tied right above her bosom. (No, it didn't show **that** much cleavage—only a little) On her feet were her silver and white Guess sneakers. Her hair cascaded down, 2 or 3 inches below her shoulder and a solitary, white, clip was in place at the side of Relena's head. On her ears, Relena had gotten 3 piercing each, and bought white gold stud earrings with them, each size small than the next. (**A/N** think O0o)

                  Dorothy eyed herself in a disapproving fashion. Her long hair was tied into a tight, although now messy, bun, strands of hair framing her face. She was wearing a powder blue, long sleeved belly shirt (that showed a small silver belly button loop—yes, she **did** pierce it), with dark blue jeans, with matching, black, 2-inch heeled boots.

                  Catherine had similar reactions as Relena, Hilde, and Dorothy. The tall Russian staring back at her was wearing a dark-green halter-top with black flared pants and black, plat formed sandals. One side of the pants were rolled up in a capris-fashion. Catherine wore an anklet on her right ankle. Catherine also had gotten her nose pierced; a very small, subtle silver stud gleamed on the side of her nose. Her wavy brunette hair was tied back with a simple dark-green ribbon.

                  And finally, Merian. She sat unable to resist the urge to observe herself in the mirror and she looked at herself in a disgusted manner. She was a traditional gray, Chinese shirt that reached right above her mid-thigh, along with black shorts that reached right above her knees. She wore her beloved Timberlands (aka Tims) that were gray. Her hair was in its usual fashion: tied in the back with two very short pigtails. [A/N check out her pic in Episode Zero] Meiran, for her part, had also gotten a tattoo (although you couldn't see it right then), due to the constant pleading and persuasion of Hilde. It was of a black, Chinese character that symbolized Love. She had it on her back, right above her ass, again due to the constant pleading and persuasion of Hilde.  

                  "This is a sick way of telling us we're ugly…" Hilde finally remarked.

"Will ya stop with that??!! None o' ya are ugly, for Christ's sake!" Ozzie exclaimed.

"We beg to differ, sweetie…" Relena told him, getting up from her seat, and trying to straighten out her dress. 

Teddy sighed in exasperation, shaking his head. "You girls are **so** incredibly stubborn sometimes…"

"We know…" the girls said together. 

                  Just then, the doorknob turned, and out came the T.D.A.'s Sensei, and to the girls' utter shock and horror…

The Gundam pilots.

At the sight of each other, no one spoke. No one dared to breathe, even.

And then, Relena, who had been standing before, suddenly got very dizzy and her whole body shuddered slightly, falling to the ground, fainting. Luckily, Merian, who was closest to her, caught her in time. The Chinese female held her friend, letting Relena's body slide gently on the marble floor.  The others, excluding the pilots and Sensei, rushed over to their fallen friend.

Catherine pulled out her small bottle of strong essences that could always jerk the most deepest sleepers awake. 

They watched as Relena moved her head away from the bottle, shutting her eyelids tighter. They heard their honey-blonde friend say, "Keep that crap away from my nostrils because I don't want to be brought back to reality, right now…"

The others looked at her, understanding, and Dorothy murmured quietly, "We feel your pain, Rena…"

Reluctantly, Relena opened her eyes, and with the help of Merian got up, shakily. Her friends helped her to her seat. 

The room was filled with heavy tension and deafening silence once again.

Only when someone new walked through the door did the silence break.

                  Lucas Bruno walked through the door that the Angels and Gundam pilots were supposedly to meet in, and he was met with angry stares—and it all came from the girls (not including MS. Gibbons).

He merely smiled in return, saying, "I see you've met your new partners for your next mission, Angels…"

And then, Hilde snapped. 

"You son-of-a-bitch!!" Hilde cried out in anguish. "You fucking planned this whole damn thing, didn't you?!" 

Bruno had always been her most disliked co-worker out of The Council—the worst thing was, he was one of the bosses of their Sensei, even though he was much younger than Sensei (Sensei was 46 and Bruno was 29), and had this freak some, almost obsessive, infatuation towards all the Angels. 

The T.D.A.s, to say the least, **prayed** that The Council would overthrow Bruno out of the organization—and very, **very** soon. They couldn't stand the bastard.  

"Hilde…" Sensei said in a warning tone.

But Bruno cut her off. "It's quite alright, Gibbons…" The 29-year old man focused his attention to the fiery women before her. "Yes, Schibeker, I set this whole thing set up…and I'm guessing none of you are not very happy with this situation…"

"No shit, Sherlock…" Dorothy grumbled.

Bruno was about to make a remark to counter Dorothy's, but was interrupted by Merian. "Just cut to the chase, Bruno. What's all this about? And what do **they** have to do with **our** job?" 

Bruno smirked, taking out 10 manila folders. He passed them on to each Angel and Gundam pilot. Bruno finally noticed Ozzie standing in a distant corner, observing the whole thing, and with cold eyes, Bruno demanded, "Leave, Wright…this meeting doesn't concern you…"

"No! He stays!!" Merian exclaimed as Ozzie walked towards the exit. The last thing she wanted was Ozzie to leave—she needed his mental support for this.

 Bruno simply waved off her shouts and shot Wright a look to leave immediately. 

And he did.

And Merian was **not** happy. 

Merian curled her fingers into a tight fist, her knuckles whitening.  

Bruno smirked again, in a cruel manner. "Don't worry, Merian…you'll be able to cuddle with your 'Ozzie Bear' soon enough, after all this is over."  

"Fuck you." Merian hissed in the most harshest way she could, her eyes gleaming with rage.

Bruno was unfazed, a smirk still in placed, he said to her, "Tsk, tsk, young lady…such vulgar language…"

"If you don't stop bullshitting, I'll be doing **much** more than cursing—I'll be kicking that fucking, dishonorable, ass of yours…" Merian threatened. 

No one bothered to scold or stop Merian running her mouth.

"Hm…a bit too confident aren't you, Merian? You really **do** overestimate your strength and abilities, don't you? Let's not forget the last time you overestimated your power—from what I've heard, you almost **died** didn't you?" Bruno said, malevolently, hoping to get Merian even more worked up.

It worked.

Merian practically jumped out of her seat, and nearly climbed over the table that separated her and the miserable Bruno. Her intention: to strangle the damn bastard. 

However, Catherine, Dorothy, and Relena halted her before she could do anything else, knowing that Merian wouldn't hesitate severely hurting the fool, thus a chance of getting herself in **deep** trouble with The Council. Hilde sat watching, not bothering to stop Merian, for she too, desperately wanted to see the low son-of-a-bitch to get a real good ass-whipping. 

The way Hilde and Merian saw it: All of it would be worth the punishment from The Council.

"Take that back, you spiteful, bullshitting, asshole!! Take. It. **back**!!"  Merian hollered as she tried to break free of her friends' grasp.

"No, I don't think I will…" Bruno taunted.

"Stop all this at once!!" Ms. Gibbons suddenly cried out. She frowned at all of them. "You have a mission to focus on, and we haven't even gone over the details of it. Stop all this foolish behavior this instant!! I expected more from you, Angels…" Then she turned to Bruno. "And **you**, you should know better than to provoke the girls—they can and will, inflict physical pain on you. Only give them a reason to, and they **will**…you are their superior, and you mustn't taunt them so—that's not part of your job. Criticizing when they do the wrong thing is, but taunting for your own pleasure **isn't**."

Bruno didn't say anything in defense of himself.

And Gibbons went on.

                  "Take a seat, gentlemen…" Ms. Gibbons motioned the five to chairs. 

They obliged as, sitting across the girls, each Angel trying to avoid looking at them.

"First things first…" Gibbons said. "Introductions…I'm sure each of you would like some confirmation who each of you are…" The elderly Irish women walked over to her girls. She put a hand on the first saying, "Hilde Schibecker." Then went on to the next girl, "Dorothy Catalonia." And the next, "Catherine Bloom." Thirdly, "Relena Darlian." And finally, ended with "Merian Chang."

Bruno watched the ten 20-year olds before him with interest and sick humor. He noticed that every Gundam pilot had turned a very, very pale.

"To the public eye, however, they are knows as the following, in the exact same order as I introduced them to you: Hillary Schlitz, Dora Corona, Katie Blossom, Rena Diamond, and Mae Chung…" Gibbons paused, flashing her eyes towards Bruno's direction for a second and then returning her gaze at the group of 20-year olds. "They are The Destined Angels…otherwise known as T.D.A.s or more simply, The Angels."

She turned to her girls. "Do I have to introduce **them** to you, girls?" 

She didn't need to.

Each girl knew who was who. 

Merian had seen pictures, and heard enough about them to know them, so she knew as much as the girls did who each of them were. 

                  When silence was her only answer, Ms. Gibbons went on. "Very well…on with the situation at hand." She picked up her own manila folder and opened, signaling to the others to do the same. "In approximately 2 months from now, a new organization called The Skulls is planning on creating huge massacres throughout various sections in the world—5 specific areas, to be exact. Paris. London. Madrid. New York. And Beijing. Our main objective: to stop them. They have the equipment—they're preparing to use atomic bombs and thousands of mobile suits--and they **won't** hesitate to follow through the procedure planned out."

"What's their reason for doing such a thing?" Relena inquired, studying the papers in her folder.

Gibbons shrugged. "Their reasons are still vague…they haven't directly said why they insist on doing this. We're assuming it's just for publicity, so that they could be known for something "great" in history—"

"That's a **sick** definition of something "great"…" Merian muttered.

Gibbons nodded. "And their obvious desire for war and bloodshed should also be accounted for. The most likely reason above all is that they're doing this—"

"Just for the freakin' hell of it…sick bastards…" Duo finished for her, a frown placed firmly on his face. 

It was the first time since the Gundam boys stepped into the room that any of the pilots spoke.

The girls' Sensei nodded, remorsefully. "I'm afraid so…"

Silence followed, the only sound was the shuffling of papers. Dorothy was the first to break the silence. "So why must we collaborate with the likes of **them **for this, Sensei? We could easily do this ourselves…"

"Exactly. From what I can see, most of the head directors and officials of this situation are all pretty much rookies—hardly **any** experience. We could take them out, and we won't even need two months to end this whole thing," Merian stated. 

"Be that as it may, but we don't want to risk it. We're talking about millions of people in the most populated cities in the world! The Council thought it best to get the Gundam Pilots, just in case. After all, they have a lot more knowledge than you five do, when it comes to Mobile Suits, and you'll most likely use the suits for this particular mission," Gibbons explained.

 "Don't underestimate the enemy, Angels…" Bruno added. "This new organization wasn't recently started—The Skulls were created years before, nearly a decade ago, and were only found out the end of last year. And that was only because a careless, ignorant, new recruit had blurted out some information about The Skulls while he was drunk. You can be sure that **he** didn't last very long," Bruno explained, the last comment said with a very nauseating, amused, glint in his eyes. "And the head official of The Skulls? Did you see his profile yet?" 

"I have…" Catherine murmured, her hands gripping a piece of paper. "Richard Daniels…a very impressive profile, indeed. Apparently he was commanding officer as an under-cover OZ official, about 40 years worth of military experience, studied law and history in Harvard University for 6 years, giving him a wide knowledge in the political field, grew up in a **very** rich society—giving him access to many organizations and many high-class associates, an intimidating personality, and…"

"Has no freakin' life…" Hilde finished for her. It stated on the paper he had no immediate family (no wives or kids), and his favorite hobbies were to stay up endless hours to devise strategies for his war fantasies and target practicing—with an actual living creature, he preferred to use pigs and boars.

"He has no distraction or any apparent weakness, then…" Trowa noted.

Gibbons nodded, then gestured to one of the members of The Skulls. "Ed Norman…he is your first victim. The Council has already set up your encounter with him. Tomorrow night you are to meet with this young man at that beloved dance club of yours and try to get as much out of him as possible."

The Angels smirked. "No problem…" the 5 female youths said together in unison. 

"For the next 2 and half weeks the pilots shall be staying with you, my dears, training and harboring information in order to make a nearly flawless plan to put a stop to the planned attacks on those 5 regions of the world. Understood?"

Bruno saw Hilde grit her teeth and the other girls tense up, clenching the jaws. "I'm sorry, Sensei…but I refuse to work with the pilots. I don't think it's for the better," Hilde said through her teeth.

Gibbons sighed tiredly. She knew the girls were very upset at her at that moment. 

"Well, it **is** for the best, Schibecker…" Bruno remarked.

"And unless you want to risk millions of lives, Hilde, you don't have any choice **but** to work with these gentlemen. They are the best partners to assist you in this mission, just as you five are to them." Gibbons added.

Hilde said nothing in response, just looked away stubbornly.

Gibbons sighed again, knowing that her next comment would for sure enrage her Angels. "The 5 Gundam pilots are to stay at your place for the next following weeks…"

Instantly, the five girls' heads snapped towards their mentor. Their eyes widened in horror, and Hilde making an expression as if to say, "What the fuck…?" 

Bruno wanted to laugh right then and there.

"You mean…stay at **our** apartment? In **our** home? In **our** personal space? In **our** supposed refuge?" Catherine sputtered out. 

Gibbons nodded, solemnly. 

"Oh my **fucking** God…I cannot **fucking** believe this **shit**!" Hilde exclaimed in exasperation, emphasizing each curse word. 

The pilots watched as Hilde leaned back in her seat in disbelief, Relena massage her forehead in distress, Dorothy sighing and burying her face in her arms, Catherine rubbing her eyes tiredly, and Merian sitting stiffly in her seat, eyes closed, arms crossed, and a scowl on her face. 

"Gee ladies, I didn't know you all hated us so much…" Duo remarked, bitterly.

"Shut up, Maxwell…" Dorothy warned him. "You don't know the first thing about the situations we've been through, so don't run your mouth about things you don't know." 

Merian's eye twitched. "That's virtually impossible--them staying at our home. The idea is ludicrous…we'd kill each other before we'd even accomplished the mission. And there's hardly any space in our apartment as it is. It's unattainable."

"Now, now, Merian…don't exaggerate. There's more than enough space. You've been able to have men over before," Bruno pointed out, clearly implying something.

Merian glared at the loathing man before her. "But they didn't stay over for two weeks—and it **wasn't** a fucking sleepover, you bastard."

Bruno just continued smirked maliciously.

It was really ticking off the ten 20-year olds--that damn smirk of his!

                  The girls heard the Sensei sigh. For a moment, they forgot all their anger and sadly realized how old and worn out their mentor looked.

The girls couldn't stand seeing the person who had acted like a mother to them for the past few years, in such a distraught mood and so they decided to leave without any more debate. 

The Angels gathered their things and stood up from their seat. They walked towards the direction of the door, and before going through it, each of them turned to their Sensei, bidding her farewell. They had also turned to the Gundam pilots who were still sitting on their asses.

"Well? Are you five coming or not? We don't got all day!" Hilde remarked.

The pilots got up and followed them without another word. 

**A/N: ** now, I know I didn't really get into the G-Wing pilots' thought and what the felt. But I wanted to focus more on the girls' reaction. But no worries—I'm planning on focusing a chapter on them and their thoughts only. But you **HAVE** to review!!!!!!!!


	3. The Beginning

**Author's Notes****:** please please please please please pleeeease email me to review!!! …please? J

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anythingL—except for my own made-up characters…so don't sue!!!

On with the story!!

One Sweet Day 

-Chapter Three: the Beginning-

                  Ozzie Wright was standing outside the room, and was the first to greet the girls. 

"Well? How'd it go?" he inquired as he and the girls walked towards the exit of the warehouse, the pilots trailing behind.

Merian sighed, tiredly. "Don't ask…" she mumbled.

"It was horrible…" Dorothy told him, taking his arm into her own and leaning her head on his shoulder. She looked **extremely** stressed, Ozzie noted.

Ozzie looked at his girls sympathetically. "That bad, huh?" 

"Let's just put it this way, Ozzie…" Catherine began.

"All **hell** was about to break loose. You're lucky that you weren't in there to see it," Hilde finished for her brunette friend.

"And it's only the beginning…" Relena added.

"The worst thing is?" Dorothy murmured.

"They're gonna have to live with us for the next two weeks **and** we have to work for them for this new mission, which just might last 1-3 months," Catherine told Ozzie.

He winced. "Ouch…harsh…"

"We know…" the girls remarked as they exited the building.

                  Once the group reached their blue corvette, they turned to the Gundam pilots.

"You five got wheels? Cuz we ain't gonna give you a ride," Hilde called out to them. 

"There's not enough room in our car," Catherine explained, briefly.

None of the pilots said anything in return, just walked to their own black convertible, started up their car, and waited for the girls to get ready to go.

"Well, I guess **that** answers our question, doesn't it?" Relena pointed out.

Once the girls were settled, Dorothy at the wheel (as usual), Merian offered Ozzie, "You wanna come with us? We'll give you a lift."

"I thought you didn't have enough room in your car?" Ozzie said, slyly. 

Catherine grinned. "No worries…we'll make room for you. We can fit **one** more in…"

But Ozzie shook his head. "I gotta work some more hours…I might drop by at your place tonight, though. You know, just to see how my Angels are holding up, and if they're **behaving** accordingly," he told them with a smile.

The girls couldn't help but smile back. 

"'Kay, Ozzie, we'll be seeing ya!" Merian called out, blowing him a kiss, as Dorothy pulled out of their parking.

"Bye!!!" the rest of the girls called out.

Ozzie waved them off, the Gundam pilots' car following after them. Once they were out of sight, he murmured, "Good luck, my Angels…"

~*~

                  "The Council is doing this on purpose, you know…" Merian muttered in the front seat, next to Dorothy. It was clear that all five girls' minds were still lingering on the meeting.

"Not The Council—**Bruno**," Catherine specified. 

"Too true…it was obvious that the bloody asshole was enjoying the whole damn thing," Relena agreed, looking over the papers in the folder. 

"Hey, let's get something to eat, Dee…" Hilde said, trying to change the subject.

"Sure thing…" Dorothy replied, turning at a corner. 

Relena glanced at the rear-view mirror; she could see the pilots' black convertible following closely behind them. Sighing, she muttered, "Lord help us..."

~*~

**Note**: the following scene is a rip-off from Charlie's Angels…sorry, but I couldn't resist! XP …it's also pretty irrelevant, but this was just for fun

                  They drove into the drive-in of Big Burger, only to find the fast food's message thingy [**A/N** sorry—I forgot what you call it. It's that thing where you first order your food when you're in a drive-in?] booming with static, and you couldn't hear a word of what the employee was asking.

Annoyed, Merian turned around in her seat and asked Catherine for her gum that she was chewing. Confused, Catherine took out her gum and handed it to her, nonetheless. 

Like I said, the five were like sisters, so it wasn't much of a big deal that Catherine handed Merian her gum. It wasn't like Merian actually put it in her mouth. 

Instead she leaned over the driver's seat, making Dorothy lean back, popped open the opening to the power system, and made a few adjustments to the structure, holding it with gum, and slammed the flap closed. 

Immediately, the voice from the other line could be heard perfectly. 

"A job well done, Merian…" Catherine complimented, as her friend sat back down.

"As always," Merian said, with a smirk.

"Welcome to Big Burger, may I take your order."

"Yes you may!" Hilde told him. "I'd like 5 cheeseburgers, with a side of French fries each, and 5 drinks: one iced tea, two sprites, one Pepsi, and one coke. Oh, and lots and lots of ketchup…don't be too cheap either, I want **thick** slices of cheese on my burgers." Then she turned to the others, jokingly saying, "So what do you guys want?" 

Relena, Dorothy, Catherine, and Merian grinned in return.

Dorothy slowly drove to the next window. The teenage boy who was working began to gawk at the five of them, mouth hanging open. 

"Excuse me?" Dorothy spoke snapping the boy into reality. "If you're quite done gawking at us, we'd like to know…"

"How much the meal's gonna cost," Hilde finished for her.

"T-twe-twelve, seventy-five…" the young boy managed to sputter out.

Hilde turned to Relena and Catherine. "You got cash, babe?" 

Relena did. She took out 20 dollars from inside her bra. 

"Thanks…" Hilde said, handing the guy his money, and taking the food. Dorothy immediately drove off, having Hilde calling out to the hamburger boy, "Keep the change!!"

~*~

                  "So what floor is your apartment room at?" Duo inquired as the girls and the other guys stepped into the elevator.

Hilde glanced at him, but did not answer. Instead, she herself pushed the floor they were supposed to go up to.

Up to the third floor. 

The elevator was quiet as they reached to their floor, except when a cute passerby came into the T.D.A's view on the second floor.

Hilde had done a double take, and poked her head outside the elevator doors, calling out to the guy, "Hey, sexy papi! Nice ass you got there! Are ya single or what?!" 

Merian had been the one who pulled Hilde back just as the elevator doors began to close on Hilde's head. The Chinese beauty shot her Spanish friend a scolding look, and Hilde, in return, just grinned innocently.

Catherine and Dorothy glanced at Hilde, then at each other and began to giggle, whereas Relena just shook her head, a small smile on her lips, as she murmured to Hilde, "You're crazy, Hil…"

"I know, chica…me **muy** loco—and damn proud of it, too!!" the shorthaired 20-year old cried out, smugly. 

The boys didn't say anything—they knew better than to comment.

Seconds later, they reached the third floor.

~*~

                  "Well, this is our home, muchachos…" Hilde said as all 10 of them entered the Angels' home. "I wish I could say mi casa, su casa, but to be honest…"

"We don't want you here," Merian finished for her friend.

By now, the Gundam boys were obviously really, really, ticked off at the way they were being treated. 

Duo was the first to say something, "Listen, I don't know what the hell you girls' problem is, cuz the way I see it, **we** should be the ones mad at **you**! Just what the hell are you all mad at anyway? It's not like **we're** the ones that left!!" 

Immediately, Relena's expression softened. "It's a very complicated story, Duo…we all have our reasons. We're just not used to any of your presence back in our lives. We apologize for acting unreasonable and rude, but please just…" Relena stopped, looking at her friends and back at the pilots. "Give us time…"

Quatre nodded. "We understand that, Miss Relena, but we can't help but have some questions ourselves…we'd like to know…just, **why**? And…**how**?"

"You'll all find out soon enough, Mister Winner," Dorothy spoke. "In due time…like Relena said, give us some space…this is not any easier for us than it is for any of you, I'm sure."

But Wufei didn't feel like waiting any longer. He blurted out to Merian in a flat voice, "You're supposed to be dead."

Merian's heart froze and she could feel it starting to crack like ice often does, whenever hot water clashed with its surface. That's how Merian felt. Angered by the tone of his voice but also hurt by his words, freezing her heart. 

She recovered quickly and looked at her husband, no ex-husband, with piercing, dark, amber eyes. "But I'm not am I, Wufei? I'm very much alive." She couldn't help but add, bitterly, "Disappointed?" 

Merian could've sworn Wufei's cheeks turn slightly pink, and he was about to say something, but Hilde didn't let even let him utter a word. 

"The cheeseburgers are getting cold. Are any of you gonna eat it or will I have to stuff it all down?" Sure enough, the spunky dark-eyed 20-year old sat herself on one of the seats near the kitchen counter and began to unpack their fries and other food.  

Hilde began to eat already, gulping down a bite of her cheeseburger, about 4 french-fries, and a large sip of her coke all at once.

Merian gave her friend a look of disgust. "How can you eat like that?"

Hilde took another sip of her drink and shrugged. "Dunno…but I guess you sorta form a habit when you eat your meals nearly everyday with your _primos_ [boy cousins]…they don't really care much 'bout manners, ya know."

Merian shook her head as she, Dorothy, and Relena took their seat on the kitchen counter. Catherine smiled, both sadly and happily. The conversation reminded her of her little brother, Theo…

**~Flashback~**

10-year old Catherine watched as her brother began to hungrily stuff himself with food, without any shame.

She shook her head, and laughed with a mixture of happiness and disgust. "Slow down, little brother. You just might kill yourself that way…one bite at a time, chew, and **then** swallow!" 

Theo stopped eating for a moment, looking up to see his sister. Mouth full, he sputtered out, "But… I'm hungry…"

Catherine laughed again, saying, "I can tell!!"

**~End Flashback~**

                  "Cathy?" Catherine heard her blonde friend Dorothy asked in worry. The others were looking at her to, obviously concerned with her dazed look. "You okay?" Dorothy pressed on.

Catherine brushed them off, assuring them, "I'm alright, just had a weird thought cross my mind…" 

The other Angels stared at her, nodding with understanding. Normally, they would've asked what the "thought" was about, but with the pilots there, they knew they couldn't—Cathy wouldn't answer in front of them.

                  Meanwhile, Duo had reached out to get a french-fry from Relena, when Hilde noticed what he was doing, and slapped his hand away. 

"Dude, get your own food…don't steal from people!" Hilde told him, frowning slightly. 

"Well, if you happened to think about me while you got the food, I wouldn't **have** to steal! I'm really hungry, ok?" Duo whined. He winked. "You know what food does to me, Hilde…"

Hilde rolled her eyes, while Relena giggled. "You want it that much? Here, Duo, feel free to take it all."

Duo's face brightened, taking the french-fries and then scurrying off. "Thanks 'Jousan!!" The American pilot exclaimed, using Relena's old nickname.

Hilde shot her friend a look. "Relena!! Why'd you give him that satisfaction?" she whispered hoarsely.

Relena just laughed in return.

~*~

                  Hours passed, with little or no conversation exchanged between the two sexes. 

The girls sat in one place, either the kitchen counter conversing quietly, or in their master bedroom, while the boys stayed in either the living room or the "work room" where the computers and all the files were kept. 

It was decided that the pilots would sleep in the living room. The couch was able to turn into a bed where two to three people could sleep in, and the rest of the G-Wing boys would sleep on the floor in the sleeping bags the girls had provided.

~*~

                  By around 6 o'clock, the girls entered their kitchen, about to start making dinner. 

"Hmm…what should we cook for dinner tonight?" Dorothy pondered, aloud, her eyes roaming the fridge.

"Cook dinner? There's no need for that, girls, I assure you," a voice answered.

Everyone turned towards the new voice and found the Infamous Ozzie Wright just entering the Angels' apartment, his hands carrying 3 boxes of pizza. [**A/N** Ozzie had keys to their apartment, aiight? That's how he got in]

The girls grinned at his arrival and walked over. 

Hilde was the first to go to him. Her face brightened at the sight of pizza. "Hey Ozzie Bear…it's great that you could come! It's real nice of you to bring over pizza, too." 

"No problem, chica…" Ozzie said, grinning. "Sorry, but I had no time to buy any beer."

Hilde laughed at his comment, as she took the pizza away from his hands and walked over to the kitchen table to put it down. 

Merian was next to greet him, kissing him lightly on the cheek, and hugged him quietly saying a small "Hi…" Relena, Dorothy, and Catherine did the same. 

And the guys felt stabs of jealousy in the heart as they watched them.

Soon afterwards, Ozzie finally acknowledged the other guys. He nodded at them, simply saying a "Hey…"

Although, Hilde had cried out before Ozzie and the other guys could put in another word. 

"Ohmigosh, Ozzie!! This pizza's the best! Muchas gracias y amor to you, man…" [**A/N **translation: Much thanks and love to you]

Ozzie grinned, in mock arrogance. "I know, I know…I **do** make the best pizza…please, no applause necessary, just money will do."

The girls laughed. 

Merian rolled her eyes, after her own laughter subsided. "Yeah…considering it **is** take-out. Hm…Pizza Hut, eh? Is that your new job and profession?"

"Hey!" Ozzie said, in defense of himself. "It's not take-out…it's **Digornio**!"  he told her, imitating the Italian man from the Digiorno commercials.

The girls burst into laughter again.

"Uh-huh…so how do you explain the Pizza Hut boxes the pizza's in then, Ozzie?" Catherine questioned.

"…I had no other place to put it?" Ozzie told her, in somewhat meek voice. 

Hilde laughed. "Wonderful comeback, Ozzie, wonderful…"

Ozzie smiled the same arrogant smile he had before. "I know…"

Catherine sighed, putting a hand on Ozzie's right shoulder. "What would we do without you, Ozzie?"

Ozzie shrugged. "I'm not so sure…but I don't think any of you could bear your **boring** lives without me," he said with a playful grin.

"True…" Dorothy agreed, biting into her pizza.

"My gosh, would ya stop complimenting him? You're just feeding his ego that way…" Merian remarked.

Ozzie gave Merian a shocked look. "Why do you wound me so, my beautiful dragon-lady?"

Hilde scoffed at his comment. "Beautiful? Ozzie, baby, I think you need glasses…cuz the way I see it, Merian's not what I'd call 'beautiful'."

Hilde meant it as a small joke, but Merian didn't find it at all amusing. She shot Hilde an angry glare. "Shuddup…go look in the mirror, bitch, cuz the only ugly face in here is **yours**,"" the raven-haired beauty told her friend in Mandarin.

The other four Angels, along with Wufei and Ozzie understood every word. Wufei knew hat she said because he was—duh—of the heritage as Merian and grew up learning the same language, as Merian did. 

The other four pilots only understood portions of Merian's sentence.

Ozzie, Relena, Dorothy, Catherine, and Hilde knew Merian what she said, because during the past years, each had taught the other how to speak fluently in each others' language: Spanish, German, Russian, French, and Mandarin.

Hilde had stiffened at Merian's statement. She returned Merian's glare with the same hard determination in her eyes. She was about to open her mouth to make a bitter retort, when Relena jumped in.

"Stop," she said in a stern, firm, voice.

Merian and Hilde turned to Relena and then back at each other, but neither said anymore about the subject. Relena was like the big sister of the group, she and Catherine were. She was also the peacemaker—well, usually…which was logical seeing that she **was** Relena Darlian, after all. 

                  Ozzie turned to the pilots, who were actually still in the living room, staring at them. "Hey you five…you hungry?" Ozzie asked them, holding up a pizza slice.

The guys glanced each other, then got up and walked over, in silent agreement. 

"Hey Hilde, save some for us, won't ya? Just how many slices have you had so far?" Duo inquired.

"Three," Hilde answered, indifferently. "This one's my third…"

Catherine chuckled. "That's nothing…I remember one time, Hilde was practically dying of hunger and she ate 1 whole large pizza by herself, with the side orders of breadsticks, half a liter of coke, and actually had some room left over for some ice cream, too…"

Hilde grinned at the memory. "Yeah…that was one of the best meals I've ever had…"  
 

"It's amazing you don't gain weight, Hil…" Ozzie remarked.

"I know…I've got high metabolism. Lucky me."

"Oh snap!" Ozzie exclaimed, realization hitting him.

"What?" the girls asked in unison.

Ozzie turned to the guys who were standing nearby. "I don't think we've been properly introduced yet…" The ever-so-friendly Ozzie Wright outstretched his hand. "The name's Oscar Wright aka Ozzie…what're yours?"

Quatre was the first to take Ozzie's hand. "Quatre Raberba Winner…pleased to make your acquaintance."

"Same here…" Ozzie said, nodding. He glanced to the other pilots, who had not said a thing. "And them…?" he inquired.

"Don't mind them Ozzie Bear, the others, excluding Duo, are the strong, **silent** types…" Merian explained. "Well, except maybe Wufei, too—he likes to rant and rave 'bout a lotta things," Merian also added. 

Wufei shot her a glare, to which Merian smiled at, tauntingly. 

"The dude who's wearing a frown is Heero Yuy," Hilde informed Ozzie.

"And the guy with his hair cascading at the side of his face is Trowa Barton," Dorothy pointed out.

"And you've already guessed that the one that looks Chinese, is, **duh**—" Relena began.

"Chang Wufei," Ozzie finished for her.

"Yep…" the girls confirmed, nodding.

"And I'm Duo Maxwell. I may run and hide but I never tell a lie," Duo stated, boastfully.

Ozzie smiled at them, "It's nice to meet you all…" Then Ozzie turned to his girls, whispering, "You've got one thing right…they **are** cute."

The guys turned slightly pink as the girls laughed aloud, and Hilde half-choking on her pizza slice and half-laughing.

                  "So, ladies, what's the new assignment about?" Ozzie asked, after some time.

The pilots stopped doing whatever they were doing and looked up, glancing at him cautiously and at each other hesitantly.

But Hilde didn't hesitate—none of the girls did. They trusted Ozzie enough to tell him things, secrets that they didn't think twice about **not** telling. 

"Oh, you know, the usual…we have to teach the bad guys who want to take over the world a lesson," the young Spanish female informed Ozzie. 

Relena sighed. "They never learn—**ever**. You'd think they'd have enough sense to learn from the past mistakes seen firsthand."

Dorothy shrugged. "Some choose not to accept defeat, I suppose."

"Too true…" Catherine agreed, sipping her sprite. 

Ozzie nodded, acknowledging all that was being said. "So what's first on the list in the process of finishing off these baddies?"

Relena took out her folder and handed it to Ozzie. She pointed to the paper on top, the paper that Ozzie was now holding. "Ed Norman…our first victim. Tomorrow we meet the young man at the club and try to extract as much information from him about The Skulls as much as possible."

Ozzie smirked, his eyes roaming his profile. "Oh, what fun!" Then he glanced up at his girls. "So who's gonna pursue this Ed guy?" 

Relena turned to Merian who instantly noticed Relena's gaze. "Hnnh, **why**?" the Chinese female inquired, her eyes widening. "You all know that I'm **not** the best person for this type of…**maneuver**!"

Relena sighed lightly and shook her head. "I'm sorry, Em, but you are the best candidate for this. According to Norman's profile, he has a **great**—and I mean **great**—liking—"

"Lust," Catherine specified.

"…For Asian women," Relena said, finishing.

Merian frowned, and leaned over to Ozzie to see the profile. She muttered something like, "Damn perverts…" then sighed, massaging her forehead. "I didn't know being a whore was part of this job," she remarked aloud. 

"It's not," Dorothy stated, firmly. "But doing whatever helps us accomplish the mission is."

 Merian didn't say anything in return. She knew her blonde friend was right.

Hilde patted her Asian friend on the back. "Don't worry, Em…it won't be **so** bad…I mean, the most you'll **have** to do is dirty dance with him a little, and maybe kiss him—with, or without tongue—and the worst you'll might have to give him is a HJ [[hand job]]. It's not like you're gonna sleep with him or anything. And anyways, he's not **that** bad looking."

Merian shifted her gaze to her usually, very loud, friend. "Nice try, Hil…real nice." 

"No problema, mi amiga," Hilde told her, grinning.

Just then, Quatre cleared his throat and all attention was turned to him. "I'm sorry, but I don't think I'm completely understanding the situation at hand…just what are you planning on doing to get the needed info from Ed Norman? Get him drunk when you meet him tomorrow?"

"No…" Hilde answered, slowly.

"Although, it **is** a good idea…" Catherine murmured.

Merian's face brightened. "Yeah! Can't we do that instead?"

Relena shook her head. "No," the honey blonde answered, firmly.

"Why not?" Merian asked, face fallen.

"One: The maneuver has never failed us before. It's best to just stick with it. Two: We're all very accustomed to the particular procedure, and the drinking idea, we've never done before, so we don't know just how well it will go. And three: the man just might pass out or vomit before we can even get a word out of him, his tolerance for alcohol might not be so high," Relena explained.

Merian nodded, though disappointment was clear on her face. "Point taken…"

"So what's your plan, then?" Heero questioned. The sound of his voice shocked Relena at first. He hadn't said a word since they saw each other at the warehouse—the most she heard from him was a grunt.

"Well, Mr. Yuy…the strategy is quite simple. Keep in mind, sex, desire, and temptation can be three **very** powerful, and useful, things…" Dorothy explained. 

"Basically, we seduce the guy(s) that have the information we want, just long enough to get what we need," Hilde explained, simplistically. "It's actually quite fun, sometimes," she added. And when she received disbelieving looks, she told them all, "And you **know** it's true…"

Quickly, the other Angels roamed their eyes elsewhere, none of them saying anything back at Hilde's comment. 

Catherine went on. "So now all Merian has to do tomorrow is flaunt herself to the guy, which should distract him from noticing what she's taking from his pockets, and/or what particular info he's giving out to her. And of course, being women, we have an advantage."

"Hmmm…" Dorothy pondered aloud. "Are you sure he's not gay, Ozzie?"

"Good question…" Ozzie noted, going over the profile once more. "Nope…heterosexual--definitely straight."

And Merian muttered, "Damn!"

Wufei then suddenly asked, "So Merian has to give herself to the enemy?" 

Relena laughed lightly. "Yes, Wufei, she must. Various males have various likings. Ed Norman might not be as willing as to pass out information to the rest of us, because we might be unable to arouse his interest—"

"His horniness," Hilde intruded for a moment.

"…And according to this, Mr. Norman has a fetish for young Asian women, hence Merian being the best person for the job." Dorothy continued on, smiling slyly. "Why so concerned, Wufei? Jealous, are you?"

To that Wufei snorted, and looked away, although a pinkish color stained his cheeks.

                  "So, dear guests, tell us about yourselves," Ozzie brought up, once all the pizza was finished and all eleven of them sat lounging about in the kitchen, chatting.

The pilots exchanged glances. "What do you wanna know?" Duo said, cautiously.

Hilde raised an eyebrow. "Paranoid, much?"

"I assure you, Duo, you have no reason to be suspicious of Ozzie," Relena stated.

The pilots gave the girls skeptical looks. To that, Catherine said, "Don't you trust our judgments?" And when silence was her only response, she muttered, "Never mind…I already know the answer."

Ozzie could sense the tension building, so he asked, "So…are you pilots single?"

Immediately the five young men's gazes jerked towards Ozzie. The girls smirked and bit back giggles at their sudden reaction. 

When the pilots did not answer, Ozzie pressed on further, "Well? It's a simple question: yes or no. And go into detail, a little. Or maybe…none of you know if you're single or not?" 

Wufei opened his mouth to retort, 'That's none of your business, so don't ask,' but Dorothy cut in.

"We can answer for them…" the blonde haired female remarked. The Angels studied the pilots. "None of them are single," the five stated, casually.

"Heero Yuy…" Catherine began. "Going out with Sylvia Noventa for about a year now. Not that intense, their relationship, although they have their moments here and there. She really doesn't know much about Yuy, he is still a mystery to her, arousing her in almost every sense."

"Duo Maxwell…" Merian announced. "Has a girlfriend named Laura Cummings…although, it's more of a sexual relationship than anything else. They fuck each other's brains out nearly every night when both are free." The Chinese descendent had a hint of disgust in her voice. 

"Trowa Barton…" Dorothy stated. "About 7 months from now he and his girlfriend, Midii Une, will be celebrating their 4th year anniversary."

"Quatre Winner…" started Relena. "Is quite intimate with Jezebel DuBois…although she happens to be quite the flirt and slut. And she has a dangerous, jealous side, too. It is obvious she is rather spoiled." 

"And finally, Chang Wufei…" Hilde proclaimed. "Has been with Preventer Agent Sally Po for the past…oh, I'd say 4 or 5 years. But their relationship goes **very** slowly—it took him about 2 years just to make out with the 24-year old."

Ozzie eyebrows shot up. "Hmm…older woman, eh?" 

Dorothy chuckled. "You know what's even more amusing? She looks **much** older than she is."

"Oh snap! For real?" Ozzie asked, eyes widening.

Catherine nodded. "Yep…about 15 years older." 

"Damn…" Ozzie murmured. He turned to Wufei. "She won't last very long, then, will she?"

The comment offended Wufei deeply, and his eyes flashed. He was about to pounce on Ozzie, but Merian stepped in. She stood in the way of Wufei's punch and shot him a dangerous look. Her hand gripped his shoulder firmly, threatening him not to take a step closer. "You will not hurt Ozzie Wright. Not as long as I'm alive. Back off, Chang."

And surprisingly, Wufei backed down, a frown held firmly on his face.

Merian continued to glare, until Ozzie touched her arm lightly. Her face softened as Ozzie said in a sincere voice, "It's alright, Em, it's my fault anyway for provoking him. I shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry, Chang."

Wufei merely glanced toward his direction and grunted, looking away.

"There's one thing I'm sure we'd all like to know…" Trowa began.

"And what would that be?" Catherine said.

"How do you know these specific details of our personal life?" Heero questioned.

There was a pause. Then Hilde answered, "As you may have already guessed, Bruno is a sick, sick, **sick** bastard."

They all nodded.

"He sends us a package almost every month that explains everything from your daily routines and sex lives," Relena stated.

"Why do you choose to read it?" Quatre inquired.

Dorothy shrugged. "Sometimes the packages aren't about you, sometimes they're about a new assignment or the other people we left behind. We never know until we open it, and we end up reading the whole thing. Whether it be out of curiosity or it being something dealing with the actual mission, though Bruno would sometimes draw away from the main topic and mention a few things about you."

"He is a sick, sick, **sick** bastard," Merian repeated. 

 And they all nodded. 

                  Ozzie glanced at his watch, reading 7:15 p.m. He looked up to see his girls staring at him.

"Planning on leaving so soon?" Dorothy inquired.

Ozzie nodded, getting up from his seat.

"Why though? You've only been here for an hour, baby," Hilde remarked.

"I'm sorry Angels, but I've got a date tonight."

Instantly, all ears perked up, and Merian asked bluntly, "Who?"

"Someone…" Ozzie answered, grinning secretively.

"Someone we know?" Catherine pressed on.

Ozzie shrugged. "Dunno…I doubt it, though. We met yesterday, and decided to meet up again tonight."

"And you failed to inform us of this before, because…?" Relena pointed out.

 "Well, I wasn't able to contact any of you yesterday, and today, well…it slipped my mind, seeing all those stressed out expressions you five had after that meeting."

Merian nodded, giving Ozzie a hug. "Alright Ozzie, hope you have lots of fun tonight…"

"Yeah, I hope so too, China Doll," Ozzie teased, as they parted. The girls took turns bidding farewell to their Ozzie. Before he left, the ever so popular Wright turned and said, "I'll be back…tonight, like around 10:30 to tuck in my babes, aiight?"

The T.D.As grinned. "'Kay…if you can, bring your date over so we can meet, ok?" they pleaded with Ozzie.

Ozzie nodded. "I'll try…see you all later! Love you! Wa ai ni! Te amo! Je t'aime! Ich liebe dich! Ya tyebya lyublyu!" And he blew each girl a kiss, disappearing through the apartment door of the Angels.  

The girls sighed, watching him leave. Then they walked to their living room, getting themselves comfortable. 

"What are you girls tryna do now?" Duo asked.

"Friday night is usually date night. But we don't **have** any dates tonight. So times like these, we just watch a movie together as a small group of lonely biatches," Hilde explained.

"Oh," was all Duo could say.

"Wanna join us?" Catherine asked out of common courtesy. 

The boys either shrugged, grunted, or nodded, sitting themselves down wherever a seat was available. 

"So, what should we watch?" Dorothy asked her friends.

"It's Merian's turn to choose…" Relena noted.

"Okay…let's watch Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon. Fine with the rest of you?" Merian said.

"Sure thing, chica…" Hilde agreed, as did every other Angel. "Can't wait to see that fine, mustached, Chinese dude, half-naked, again!" the Spanish woman exclaimed as Dorothy put in the DVD.

Merian rolled her eyes, as Dorothy, Relena, and Catherine laughed.


End file.
